The final assignment
by disneyfan1968
Summary: For those that wanted to see what Evie, Carlos and Jay put on their Apologies and forgiveness assignment. And how all four saw their papers on the final week of class.


The Final Assignment

The gang arrived in the main hall, for their last ever monday morning meeting. They sat together, with their significant others. The fact that it was their last morning meeting ever was not lost on them. They waited for Fairy Godmother to stand at the podium and give the updates on the week, as well as the schedule for finals week.

"Good morning, this is a happy day for some of you and a sad day for others. For those who are either returning next year, or not graduating with their class, a sad one. For those graduating in a few weeks, a happy day, or maybe a sad one for you to if you will miss school. We will miss you. Final schedule…" Her speech went on, explain finals, and that she would be meeting with those endanger of either not graduating, or ones who need to score a high grade on their finals in order to pass. She was just about to dismiss the group when this happened. "And before you say anything…"She looked at Audrey and Chad who are now on again. "They are already graduating, I need them for another reason, I need to see Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos in my office right after this meeting."

Each VK looked at their significant other, who stared back, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos shrugged. "I have no idea Carlos, I swear." Jane whispered.

"It's ok Jane." He said squeezing the hand he held. "We didn't do anything wrong, I am sure it's nothing."

Audrey and Chad were still causing trouble and when the four couples head out pointing and saying bet their time is up and they are going back to the isle.  
"Audrey, that's up to me and they are NOT going back, go to class." What Ben didn't see was each VK let out a sigh of relief that, that wasn't what the meeting was about, because that was what their biggest fear upon graduating was, having to go back.

At Fairy Godmother's office, Mal and her friends left their partners and headed into the office. "Sit sit, you aren't in trouble, I promise, nor are you getting sent back to the Isle I promise that to. This is about an assignment I gave you after the coronation in remedial goodness class." She took 4 folded papers out of the folder, and after peeking at each one to make sure she gave them back to the right author. "These have been folded in a folder since you handed them to me. Take them, and look them over. Let me know if you would change, add anything to them, do anything with them. Just send me an email about any changes, and that's it. You keep those. Make your changes first before you share them, if you feel like sharing with anyone, they are your words to share if you'd like. Now off to class."

Mal and the others slowly opened the folded papers, there it was, the final assignment from Remedial goodness class. Apologies and forgiveness. Mal tucked hers into her book bag, as did the others, and they went about their day.

At the end of the day's classes, Evie was sitting at her sewing machine, for once she couldn't sew, the paper FG gave her earlier weighing heavily on her mind. She had totally forgotten about it. Knowing Mal was on a date with Ben, she decided now was time to take it out. She moved to her bed and looked at the paper. She read the words she wrote.

Apologies

 **Mother**

 **For not wanting to be the fairest of them all**

 **For not living up to your standards and not finding a prince (I found better!)**

 **Mal**

 **For not standing up to my mother at my 6th birthday party, I really did want you there.**

 **For trying to force you into being who you weren't so we could fit in**

 **Jay**

 **Forcing you to conform to Auradon style**

 **Carlos**

 **For picking on you about dogs**

 **For leaving you to live with Cruella when we could have pulled you out of there.**

 **Doug**

 **For at first using you when I should have seen the real you!**

 **Fairy Godmother**

 **For trying to get the wand**

 **Jane**

 **For allowing Mal to trick you about the wand, but I am kind of glad how she did it, I love the Jane she made, the confident Jane, the one who now stands up to Audrey.**

 **To all of Auradon**

 **For almost bringing Hell back to this wonderful place.**

 **Forgiveness**

 **I forgive my mother for not understanding that I am who I am and I am now happy here is Auradon.**

 **I forgive Chad for being the jerk that he is, cause he just can't help it.**

 **I forgive myself for not standing up to my mother on so many occasions.**

 **There is no need to forgive Mal, she had no choice, look at who her mother is.**

Evie looked over the paper and wondered if she needed to add things. And she did. So in an email to Fairy Godmother she wrote

 **Fairy Godmother,**

 **To apologies I need to apologize to Mal for forcing her to be someone she wasn't and that I am so sorry that I didn't see she was hurting.** Then Evie added something that wasn't a part of the assignment.

 **Thank you's I owe to my friends.**

 **Mal**

 **Thank you for being my best friend, for putting up with my trying to change you, for encouraging me to be who I am today**

 **Mother**

 **Thank you for life**

 **Jay**

 **Thank you for being there whenever I needed a strong shoulder to cry on, for being the big brother you are to all of us**

 **Carlos**

 **Thank you for being the first true friend I ever had on the isle, for always having my back. For convincing Mal that I wasn't the bad guy that it was mother.**

 **Doug**

 **Thank you for making me see that my inner beauty is so much better than the outer one. And for encouraging me to work hard on my grades and for helping Evie's 4 Hearts become the business it is. And thank you for loving me and showing me that loving you was the best thing I could have ever done.**

 **Ben THANK YOU FOR RESCUING US!**

 **And to you Fairy Godmother, thank you for accepting we four from the beginning, and having faith that we would make the right choice in the end!**

Carlos returned from his date with Jane, and found Jay was still out with Lonnie, so he decided to get the assignment Fairy Godmother over with. He wasn't looking forward to it, because he wasn't that kid anymore.

Apologies…

 **Mom**

 **For not being the girl you wanted**

 **For loving dogs as pets not clothing**

 **For not wanting to clean your house, color your hair and rubbing your bunions.**

 **Mal and Jay**

 **For being afraid of you instead of standing up for myself.**

 **Evie**

 **For not standing up to Jay and Mal at the party at my mother's house**

 **Jane**

 **For being to afraid to talk to you**

 **For allowing Mal to trick you into getting her the wand**

 **Fairy Godmother**

 **For trying to get the wand**

 **For not looking like I wanted to be in this class, I really did learn a lot!**

 **Forgiveness**

 **I forgive Mal, cause she couldn't help it, not with Maleficent for a mom.**

Carlos looked over the list and thought about it. He started to write an email to Fairy Godmother.

 **Fairy Godmother,**

 **I have reread my assignment and I just want to add that I apologize to all of Auradon for trying to ruin such a wonderful place. Honestly, I really feel I owe people thank you's more than forgiveness and apologies.**

 **Jane , thank you for accepting me and loving me. To you Fairy Godmother, thank you for accepting the four of us, we know that you were one of the few who originally backed Ben's plan. To Mal thank you for taking me in when I needed it most, without you I doubt I would have been alive today. To Ben thank you for choosing me, I know I most likely wouldn't be around today if it wasn't for your proclamation. To Evie thank you for being my friend, for helping me be comfortable with who I am, encouraging me to create and use my smarts. And to Jay thank you for being there for me both on the isle and here. On the Isle there is no team but here we four are a team and I am grateful to be on it with you.**

 **Carlos**

Jay left Lonnie feeling great, he always did after they spent time together. He even felt like tackling the assignment from Fairy Godmother. So he parked himself on a bench in the shade, pulled out his laptop and his paper.

 **Apologies**

 **Mal**

 **for not protecting her from Harry sooner**

 **And for not protecting her from her mother**

 **Or herself. Mal can be her own worst enemy sometimes**

 **Evie**

 **For not staying your friend after Maleficent banished you**

 **For allowing Mal to trick you**

 **For not accepting how smart you are**

 **Carlos**

 **For picking on you ALWAYS**

 **For allowing Mal to manipulate you**

 **For leaving you with Cruella**

 **Fairy Godmother**

 **For trying to take your wand (Great security by the way my ears are still ringing)**

 **Jane**

 **For allowing Mal to use you the way she did, but I do like the results you are much stronger now.**

 **Dad**

 **For not being the son you wanted.**

 **Forgiveness**

 **Mal**

 **You are who you are, but hell the new you is awesome**

 **Myself for not standing up to Mal**

Jay read the list a few times. Nope he didn't want to change anything, only add. So he started to email FG.

Fairy Godmother,

I read my paper. I want to add an apology to Ben and all of Auradon for trying to reek vengeance. I want to apologize to Chad for hurting him that first day at Tourney tryouts. I want to add a new part Thank yous.

I want to thank Ben for bringing us here and having faith in us. And I want to thank you for believing in us. I want to thank Mal for being my best friend since we were little. I want to thank Evie for helping me fit in here. I want to thank Carlos for helping me see there is no I in team. And lastly I want to thank Lonnie for accepting the real me.

Jay sent the email, hoping that adding thank yous was ok, as it wasn't the assignment.

Mal was left in the library after Ben went off to a meeting. She decided now was time to deal with Fairy Godmothers assignment. Mal pulled it out of her bag, and looked it over.

 **Evie Apology**

 **Cruella's closet**

 **Dragon's eye**

 **My mother**

 **Your sixth birthday**

 **Not letting you be you**

 **Jay**

 **Bossing you around**

 **My mother**

 **Harry**

 **Carlos**

 **The hollower**

 **Evie**

 **My mother**

 **Jane**

 **Praying on your insecurities**

 **The wand**

 **Ben**

 **For spelling you**

 **Not believing that you really loved me**

 **Audrey**

 **Taking Ben from you even though it was obvious he was miserable with you**

 **My Mother**

 **Fairy Godmother**

 **For faking my way through this class, at first**

 **Your wand**

 **Forgiveness**

 **Chad for wanting to hurt him for how he treated me and my friends especially Evie**

 **Audrey For how she treated Ben, for what her family did to mine, and for how she treated me.**

She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write, as laptops were not her favorite thing, and she didn't have hers with her.

 **Fairy Godmother,**

 **I went over the paper, and want to add an apology to Ben for hurting him when I left and not trusting him with my feelings.I want to apologize to Evie for not allowing her to help me when I know she could have, I want to forgive myself for not asking for help when I needed it.**

 **Mal.**

She folded it and was about to put it into her bag to drop it off later, when a thought occurred to her. Mal took the paper back out.

 **I know this wasn't part of the assignment but I think it goes along with it honestly. I want to thank Evie for being there for me no matter what. Jay for having my back, even when I didn't know I needed help. Carlos for putting up with me and how I used to treat him. Jane for being a true friend, my first one here from Auradon. You for believing in the four of us when no one else besides Ben did. For helping me see who I really am. And Ben I want to thank him for loving me, the real true me. And also Ben thank you for bringing us here, without that, I wouldn't have the family and friends I have today, and I do not know where my life would be today if it wasn't for you.**

Mal slid the assignment under Fairy Godmothers door.

 **T** he next morning Fairy Godmother came into her office and found the note from Mal, she then opened her email and found the responses from the other three. She beamed as she read them. Yes, they truly have come a long way. She was so pleased that they all added Thank yous and felt they were an important thing to add. An added bonus she hadn't anticipated, but loved. She called the four down to her office.

"I called you here, because I got your assignments, I wanted you all to know, without reading them out loud, you each included something that I didn't even realise you would get out of the lesson. I called you here to thank each of you for the lesson you have taught me. Thank you all for teaching me, that everyone can write their own stories, and you four have written great ones!"

"Your welcome, but I don't understand?" Mal finally spoke up

"I asked each of you to add to the apologies and forgiveness, and you did. But each of you added thank yous. You all thanked each other as well as others. The fact that you four all felt that was important is more than most who were born here would come up with. This lesson isn't graded, and I wish I could add to the grades you all god in goodness class, but well you can't add more to an A. But I do believe you all learned more than I could have ever dreamed."  
"Oh, thank you." Evie gushed. "For me it just seemed to flow as I wrote."  
The other three agreed.

"Well thank you. I printed your responses, for the three that emailed me. Mal here is yours back. Keep them together kids. Someday you may feel discouraged, lost and allow your own words to cheer you up. And maybe someday share them with each other. No go on back to class."


End file.
